


The Last Time

by XanMar001



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Darker than Noir, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Sex Addiction, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: It started as a substitution, an act, but soon he couldn't take the feel of anyone but her.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Lila Rossi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komorebins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebins/gifts).



"This will be the last time," Gabriel promised himself as his release took him and he watched as golden hair turned chestnut below him, his hot seed pouring into the girl his son's age as she materialized from the image of his wife. She smiled lovingly at him as he extracted himself from between her legs and turned toward the ensuite to freshen up and dress himself. The flutter of butterfly wings told him that the girl had popped open her foxtail locket and released the snow white insect inside it, glancing at the mirror he watched the lavender haze flow over her, nothing changing but her eyes reverting from magical magenta to olive. She giggled as she dipped her fingers down to her center to catch his release as it dripped out of her and shoved it back inside her.

"Wouldn't want it to go to waste," she cooed as she caught his eye in the mirror.

~

"This is the last time," Gabriel promised himself as his release took him and he watched as the raven twintails in his hands turned chestnut, his heavy pants mingling with those of the girl beneath him as his violent thrusts stilled, his hips pressed against her so hard her buttocks were deformed around his purple covered mound where he had bruisingly pounded her without mercy after a particularly humiliating defeat. They both had tears in their eyes by the time he pulled out of her and sat stoically on the bed beside her, stroking her shaking back with a gloved palm as the magic of his akuma healed her and took the pain away; as her bottom, which had still been Ladybug red even after she'd dropped the illusion, slowly returned to that olive toned flesh color it usually held. He reached down gently, guiltily, trying no to look too much as he'd dug between her breasts for the locket which he popped open to release the snow white butterfly. 

"You can look," she mumbled meekly as he withdrew his hand, "I don't mind you seeing."

He sat there for a while, gently massaging her trembling frame.

~

"This will be the last time," Gabriel promised himself as his release took him and he watched as red streaked black hair faded to chestnut and cold blue eyes melted to an olive hue he could practically see hearts dancing in after the past hour they'd spent together, her body shrinking back to its natural size, though the feel of her wrapped around his still pulsing pecker didn't change; she had been that tight all along.

He heard her sinful moan and felt her walls twitch around him as he withdrew, as if she were trying to suck him back in. He involuntarily pulsed one last time, his body reacting to her provocation and letting hers squeeze every drop out of him. The smirk she gave him as he stilled in that moment let him know she had done it on purpose, that she wanted everything he gave her and more.

The tempest in his chest raged as he was filled with both a mysteriously growing affection and guilt at what he had done, what he was continuing to do. Despite his long standing relationship with Nathalie, her loyalty to him, and her open invitation into her bed, the last time he had been with her just hadn't felt right. He had become so accustomed to the texture and sensations he was just now leaving that his body was starting to crave only that.

"What is it, Sir?" Came the cold voice from behind him as lithe youthful fingers crept around his waist and splayed out over his purple suited chest. 

"You don't have to call me that," he muttered, shame washing over him.

"What would you have me call you then?" The girl's natural voice returned.

"Gabriel," he breathed, "call me Gabriel."

~

"This will be the last time," Gabriel promised himself as his release took him and he watched as the shaggy golden mane below him grew out into long chestnut tresses and the black magical leather looking magical material glittered away to reveal the olive skin beneath. He felt her clench her cheeks around him, drawing the last of his milk out as he extracted himself from her ass.

"Ok, that was fun, but wrong on so many levels." She chuckled. 

"I will agree that there was a certain humor to it." Gabriel mused as the snow white butterfly fluttered off. "What prompted this particular choice of character?"

"Well," she smirked, fidgeting with the leashed collar around her neck, "I wanted to try pet play, and Chat seemed the most appropriate. He's obviously used to the role."

Gabriel laughed openly at that as his transformation fell.

~

"This will be the last time," Gabriel promised himself as his release took him and he watched the olive eyes beneath him roll back in ecstasy and her tongue loll out as spasms of pleasure overtook her. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulled him in till he could go no further, feet locked together holding him in place till every drop was emptied into her belly.

He was a rational man, but this was not a rational action. It was clear that somehow the tables had turned, but he was powerless against the urge, the insatiable need he felt whenever she was around. He gave in and let his bare skin meet hers, relaxing on top of her and feeling her still youthfully perky tips tickle his chest.

~

"This will be the last time," Gabriel promised himself as his release took him and he watched her continue to ride him relentlessly, looking down on him on his office chair with no indication that she intended to stop any time soon, letting his seed lubricate their union as she alternately bounced and found against him. 

"It's alright," she cooed, petting his chin with a purple gloved finger, "you can change back."

A wash of orange magic flowed over him, revealing silver under gold and grey instead of green, soon followed by a wash of purple and the sound of a butterfly fluttering away from the locket around his neck, the locket holding pictures of two blondes, one of whose image he had just borne.

~

"This will be the last time," Gabriel promised himself as his release took him and he watched the chestnut haired girl pet her rounded belly and murmur sweetly at it, knowing it would be too risky to do any more so close to her delivery date. "Drink up little Adrien, drink so you can grow big and strong like Daddy." He heard her hum.


End file.
